


Promises, Promises

by AstaNarmo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, Derek is a Failwolf, Failwolf Friday, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaNarmo/pseuds/AstaNarmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик, в котором фантики от конфет  пытаются сказать дереку Кое-что. Важное Кое-что. И Стайлзу нравится то, о чем они говорят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises, Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692471) by [blue_fjords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fjords/pseuds/blue_fjords). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Итак. Этот текст должен был стать одним из фиков Пятницы Волкопровала, а еще фиком для дня Святого Валентина.  
> Но вышло не особенно Волкопровально и не особенно Валентиново.  
> Простите.  
> Посвящается kriari и dizzzylu, в честь наших первых Фанатских Выходных.  
> Сюжет этой вещи был полностью взят из заявки Пятницы Волкопровала на Tumblr.  
> Можете спокойно считать это провалом.  
> Провалом в Волкопровале.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Спасибо дорогой Девушка_с_веслом за помощь с переводом и адекватным для людей бетингом. Было весело!

Стайлз ел очень много сладкого. Сложно это не заметить, когда у тебя супернюх и ты можешь услышать все в радиусе десяти миль. Во всяком случае, Стайлза выдавали  дыхание  и сердцебиение. А еще доказательства, сыпавшиеся сейчас с кровати на пол лофта. Стайлз собственной персоной дрых на кровати Дерека и уже успел напустить лужицу сладких слюней на дерекову подушку.

Дерек вздохнул, взяв одну конфетку, развернул блестящую фольгу и положил кусочек шоколада на язык. Вкус сливочный, не слишком горький, маловато какао, на его вкус, но совсем неплохо. И тут он увидел это.

**«Счастье тебе к лицу»**

Дерек нахмурился. Если бы это было правдой, то все это дерьмо не происходило бы в его жизни  уже столько лет. Хорошая попытка, фантик.

Он смял квадратик фольги в шарик и бросил в Стайлза, который тут же подпрыгнул и упал на пол в каскаде ярких конфетных оберток.

\- В зарослях сельдерея в полночь, - пробормотал он, глядя на Дерека прищуренными спросонья глазами.

Дерек ничего не мог с собой поделать - он рассмеялся.

 

*****

 

Через три дня после Случая со Смехом, как его назвал удивленный Стайлз, Дерек сидел со Стилински в засаде. Человек, который жил в доме номер 124 по улице Хопалонг, мог быть колдуном. Или просто одиноким стариком, подавленным горькими воспоминаниями о своей некогда блестящей молодости, без друзей, без надежды, без помощи, все время пребывающим в мире страданий. И чувстве вины. Как предполагал Дерек.

В любом случае, Стайлз не закрывал рот последние двадцать минут.

Их цель сидела на диване и смотрела очередной искрометный эпизод «Америка ищет таланты». Насколько Дерек мог видеть и слышать, Америка их еще не нашла.

-Конфетку? - предложил Стайлз. Дерек перевел на него взгляд.

В салоне автомобиля было блаженно тихо целых тридцать секунд,  ровно столько, чтобы женщина на экране в доме потенциального чернокнижника бросила микрофон на сцену и принялась плакать. Стайлз потряс пакетик, в котором были те же завернутые в фольгу конфеты, что и в прошлый раз.

\- Это просто конфеты, чувак. Я же знаю, что ты хочешь немного вкусного молочного шоколада.

Дерек фыркнул, но взял одну. Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

\- Однажды мне попалась одна, в которой говорилось, что я особенный и уникальный. Я развернул все, и еще в  шести из них было про «особенных и уникальных». Это было так  угнетающе, прямо как сейчас.. 

Стайлз болтал, пока Дерек жевал свой шоколад и пытался его игнорировать.

**"Найди минутку для себя"**

И как это сделать? Очевидно, создатель этих конфет никогда не проводил  время со Стайлзом Стилински.

-... так, что у тебя?

\- Написано, что ты должен заткнуться и оставить меня в покое.

У Стайлза вытянулось лицо. Дереку показалось, что температура в Камаро упала на несколько градусов.  Дерьмо. Это была шутка! У них должна была выйти шутливая дружелюбная перепалка! Стайлз все время говорил ерунду, но когда Дерек огрызнулся …

Дом номер 124 по улице Хопалонг окутался клубами фиолетового дыма. Ну, отлично. Дерек  выскочил из автомобиля, прежде чем  даже подумал об этом, и почти подавился запахом. Он сделал шаг к дому...

И следующее, что он осознал, что он на пассажирском сиденье.

Камаро был припаркован возле его лофта, Стайлз сидел на водительском месте и рассеянно барабанил по рулю.

\- Дитон сказал, что ты придешь в себя в течение нескольких минут, просто надо было убрать тебя оттуда, - сказал Стайлз и тут же сообщил,- А теперь я иду домой.

\- Что? - спросил Дерек.

\- Я собираюсь заткнуться и оставить тебя в покое. Удачи с лестницей, здоровяк.

Его рука потянулась к дверной ручке. Дерек дернулся, чтобы остановить его, но все поплыло, и он случайно уронил рюкзак Стайлза. Конфеты посыпались под ноги.

\- Я так понимаю, твоя координация все еще в диапазоне Стайлза. - Стайлз вздохнул и сел обратно. - Кажется, тебе придется потерпеть меня еще некоторое время.

Дерек закатил глаза. Это зашло слишком далеко. Он поднял одну из конфет и развернул. Пальцы почти его слушались, хорошо. Еще несколько минут, и Стайлз со своим плохим настроением могут катиться домой. Он посмотрел на фантик.

**"Твоя улыбка освещает комнату"**

Он перевел взгляд на Стайлза, сердито закусившего губу: должно быть, Дерек действительно задел его за живое. И снова перевел взгляд на фантик - он был уверен, что по его лицу невозможно что-либо прочитать - и вздохнул.

\- Вот, - пробормотал он, протягивая обертку Стайлзу, - Мне попалось твоё.

Пришло время вылезти  из автомобиля и отправиться, наконец, отдыхать, но он помедлил буквально мгновение, чтобы увидеть реакцию Стайлза, и не пожалел. Улыбка Стайлза действительно осветила комнату. Вернее, камаро.

Дерек притворился, что не видел, как  Стайлз, аккуратно сложив фантик,  положил его в карман.

 

******

 

\- Руки вверх, Скотт! Или ты хочешь, чтобы Альфа вырвал тебе горло?

Скотт злобно уставился на него, пытаясь заморозить взглядом, но свел на нет весь эффект, моргнув. Ноздри Дерека раздулись: после тренировки Скотт вонял потом, но Дерек лучше предпочел бы этот запах, чем запах кислого молока, которым Скотт пах каждый раз, когда считал  Дерека ублюдком. А уж два аромата вместе становились невыносимо мерзкими.

\- Я думаю, никому не хочется, чтобы ему разодрали глотку, - мимоходом обронил Стайлз, лениво листая страницы книги.

Эту, старую и затхлую, он взял у Дитона, и Дереку совсем не нравилось, что Стайлз стряхивает пыль на его кровать. Тот же откинулся спиной на подушку Дерека, - О, есть исключение... - и забормотал что-то вполголоса, не отрывая взгляда от страниц.

\- Еще раз, - сказал Дерек, отвернувшись от кровати и приближаясь к Скотту.

Они  тренировались, пока Скотт не почувствовал приближающегося к лофту Айзека и не застыл. Дерек сбил его с ног.

\- Какого черта? - завопил Скотт, шлепнувшись на пол, извернулся, чтобы хмуро уставиться на Дерека.

-Ты отвлекся, - ответил Дерек, - Будь внимательнее.

\- Привет,- произнес Айзек, неуверенно замерев в дверном проеме. Его взгляд метался между Скоттом и Дереком.

\- Мы просто немного увлеклись, - успокаивающе сказал Скотт, поднимаясь, - Пойдешь делать домашку с нами?

\- Конечно! - Айзек просиял. Конечно. Дерек никогда не мог заставить засиять хоть кого-нибудь.

Он подошел к потрепанному комоду, который как-то подобрал на обочине, и достал из него чистую рубашку.

\- Стайлз, идем, - позвал Скотт  уже от двери.

\- Я читаю.

Дерек посмотрел на него, держа потную хенли в одной руке и чистую - в другой. Стайлз говорил достаточно небрежно, но пальцами ног впился в покрывало.

\- Ты не разрешаешь ему брать с собой книги? - Скотт, ну, в самом деле. Им, что, пять?

Наверное, так и было: Скотт заставлял Дерека вести себя, как пятилетний ребенок.

Его губы искривились, когда он приготовился бросить насмешку обратно Скотту в лицо, но Стайлз оборвал его:

\- Во-первых, это книга Дитона, во-вторых, она очень старая. Я боюсь трогать ее чаще, чем необходимо. Кроме того, у меня в комнате уже нет хороших мест, чтобы ее спрятать.

-Ты уверен, что все будет в порядке? -  неуверенно спросил Скотт. Дерек фыркнул.

\- Я думаю, что мы можем провести время без вашего присмотра, если Дерек не будет перекидываться в Альфу, конечно.

Стайлз вздохнул и перевернул страницу, его губы подрагивали.

\- Идем, Айзек, - пробормотал Скотт и, пропустив вперед Айзека, вышел из лофта.

\- Увидимся вечером! - завопил им вслед Стайлз, - Не слопайте все чипсы!

Пять минут спустя Стайлз уже спал, обняв подушку Дерека и тихо похрапывая. Дерек глядел на него, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Что, черт возьми, Стайлз все еще здесь делает? Не то чтобы он не ценил  эту  сомнительную награду - день в компании Стайлза или, точнее, что Скотт не получил ее - но для чего это нужно Стайлзу?

Дерек вздохнул, подхватил фолиант, прежде чем тот упал с кровати и окончательно развалился, и своровал конфетку из стайлзова рюкзака.

**"Шоколад любит безусловно"**

О, так вот где он ошибался.

 

  *******

 

Когда Дерек проснулся на следующее утро, за окном шел снег — мокрый и удручающе слякотный на вид. Он превращался в скользкий ледок, а затем таял, превращая все поверхности в одну большую грязную лужу. Дерек планировал выйти на пробежку: он мог держаться на ногах уверенно даже в такую дрянную погоду. Но вместо этого подошел к кофеварке.

Это было чем-то, вроде как,  новым в его жизни. Но Дерек уже пристрастился к кофе и не хотел бросать эту привычку. Он даже тихонько напевал, фальшиво и в нос, пока засыпал зерна.

А затем его новая кофеварка предала его, и кофе, вместо того, чтобы оказаться в его чашке, разлился по столу. Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться, выдохнул, и направился в душ.

Слив был забит чем-то, очень напоминающим кудряшки Айзека: Дерек захотел крови. Мертвые лесные зверюшки, гнилые фрукты и заплесневелый сыр. Что угодно, только не засорившийся водосток. Нет ничего более отвратительного, чем вытаскивать из слива мокрые, выпавшие волосы другого человека.

Дерек закрыл глаза и принялся за дело, обещая себе долгий горячий душ в качестве вознаграждения.

Но никакой горячей воды не было.

Спустя две минуты ледяного душа, выходя из душевой кабинки, он поскользнулся и приложился головой о раковину. И пока он лежал ничком на холодном, мокром полу, мысленно ругаясь на чем свет стоит, он увидел смятый конфетный фантик рядом с мусорной корзиной, как будто Стайлз промахнулся, играя им в баскетбол.

**"Единственная уверенность в жизни - это шоколад"**

Ну зашибись теперь.

 

********

 

Питер был мудаком. Когда Дерек был ребенком, выходки Питера казались забавными — саркастичными, остроумными, но в них всегда оставалась частица привязанности к семье. Однако теперь...

\- Какая вдохновляющая мысль, Дерек. Прямо из руководства Питера Селлерса.

Дерек вспыхнул. Его взбесили не столько слова, сколько тон. Стайлз неоднократно говорил ему вещи и похуже,  но сейчас и он сердито уставился на Питера.

\- Кто такой Питер Селлерс? - спросил Скотт.

\- Самый неуклюжий детектив в мире, - ответил Питер.

\- Он играл Розовую пантеру. Он был гениальным комиком,- горячо добавил Стайлз.

\- У меня есть мысль: Дерек может просто рассказывать анекдоты Альфа-Стае, пока они не умрут со смеху. У меня ведь такой забавный племянник.

\- Достаточно,- зарычал Дерек.

\- О, теперь мы собираемся обсудить реальные планы? Я должен признать, это было бы довольно новым подходом для Дерека Хейла и его детей из товарного вагона. * 

Загвоздка была в том, что у Дерека не было плана. Он понятия не имел, как бороться с Альфами, или что делать, если Эрика и Бойд когда-нибудь вернутся. Его жизнь - отстой. И не было ничего, что сделало бы ее менее отстойной.

\- Теперь он живет в лофте, умник, - пробормотал Стайлз. Скотт и Айзек переглянулись; Скотт, потому что никогда не слышал о Детях из Товарного вагона, а Айзек, потому что не хотел привлекать внимание Питера.

Дерек не мог сказать, защитил ли Стайлз его только потому, что ненавидел Питера больше, чем кого-то еще когда-либо, или потому что они становятся чем-то вроде друзей. Это было... У него давно не было друзей.

\- Мы никуда не собираемся сегодня. Идите домой и отдохните, - грубо сказал Дерек.

\- Если под "домом " ты имеешь в виду те полусгоревшие развалины, в которых я жил с женой, ребенком и всеми, кого я любил, тогда я пас, - сказал Питер, - Так же не нравится мне и продуваемый сквозняками лофт, в котором ты обитаешь со своим несовершеннолетним сироткой.

Из горла Скотта вырвалось низкое ворчание: ему не понравилось, что его нового закадычного приятеля оскорбляют. Дерек сохранял показную невозмутимость: Питер был семьей, Питер был стаей, но это не давало ему право задевать Айзека.

\- Меня не волнует, куда ты пойдешь, Питер, просто убирайся с глаз моих на эту ночь,- сказал Дерек.

В то же время Стайлз запротестовал:

\- Эй, лофт - это практически Ритц.

\- Ну, если вы двое хотите найти кровати лучшее применение, тогда вперед, - сострил Питер - Но вам следует повесить носок на дверь, если не хотите, чтобы ваш Оливер просидел под дверью всю ночь.  

\- Вон! - заорал Дерек, подняв и вышвырнув Питера за дверь.

Вернувшись, он увидел красного как помидор Стайлза, и ощутил запах гнева от всех троих подростков. Но на этот раз, правда,  этот гнев был направлен не на него.

\- Питер - мудак, - сказал Скотт решительно. - Я имею в виду, он даже не может произнести имя Айзека правильно, а ты и Стайлз - это просто смешно.

\- Я думаю, что он имел в виду Оливера Твиста, - тихо сказал Айзек. - Я могу остаться у тебя на сегодня? - спросил он, обращаясь к Скотту.

\- О. Да, конечно, - ответил Скотт, покраснев, - Стайлз, ты готов?

\- Ага.

Стайлз стал еще более нервным, чем обычно,  его сердце бешено колотилось. Дерек не был идиотом; он знал, что Стайлза влекло к нему, но обычно он не пах возбуждением. Или, по крайней мере, не настолько. Он сделал шаг к двери, затем, заколебавшись, обернулся.

\- Спокойной ночи, Дерек, - сказал он, возможно, слишком громко. Его лицо все еще было красным, понял ошеломленный Дерек, когда Стайлз потянулся и всунул ему что-то в руку, а затем выскользнул в дверь между Скоттом и Айзеком. – Парни, вы идете?

\- Это очень странно, - пробормотал Скотт, следуя за ним. Айзек улыбнулся Дереку через  плечо, а затем Дерек снова остался один. Естественно. Как же иначе.

По крайней мере, сейчас у него был шоколад от Стайлза. Сегодняшняя острота сказала ему:

**"Не соглашайся на искру... Вместо этого зажги огонь"**

Ему сдавило горло. Стайлз никак не мог знать, что ему выпадет. Никак.

 

  *******

 

\- Так ты говоришь, они как дементоры?- закричал Скотт. Его голос резанул по ушам Дерека, не давая услышать ответ Стайлза. Дерек читал книги о Гарри Поттере: чем бы ни были эти твари, дементоры - довольно точное для них описание.

В ушах гулко бился пульс. Комната была полна дыма, который щипал глаза и забивал ноздри, вытаскивая наружу воспоминания о пожаре.  Дерек должен быть спокойным и собранным, чтобы его стая и Скотт были в безопасности. Он не мог позволить себе сдаться призракам. Он не Питер.

Дерек запнулся о лодыжку Питера, и, стараясь не упасть, уперся о стену. И понял, что впивается в нее когтями. Питер забился в угол комнаты, его глаза метались по сторонам, рот был распахнут в беззвучном крике. Дерек не хотел знать, что же такое тот видит.

Первой он увидел в дыму свою сестренку.

Дерек вонзил когти в воротник Питера, не заботясь о том, что задевает ими кожу до крови, и потащил его в ту сторону, где слышался голос Скотта.  

Он смотрел вниз и не видел Айзека до тех пор, пока не врезался в него.

Глаза Айзека были широко распахнуты, он отпрянул, словно Дерек напал на него.

-Прости меня! - Айзек охрип от дыма. Дерек покачал головой: Айзеку не за что было извиняться.

\- Айзек! Дерек!- В отличие от остальных, Скотт был зол. - Я не могу найти Стайлза!

Дерек закрыл глаза. Дерьмо.

\- Держи его, - сказал он, впихивая Айзеку в руки ничего не соображающего Питера, - Я найду Стайлза.

\- Что? - запротестовал Скотт. - Нет, Дерек, ты даже ходить не можешь; Стайлз - _мой_ лучший друг...

\- Мне не нужно ходить,- _он обратится в альфа-форму, так будет безопаснее,_ \- У тебя единственного голова ясная достаточно, чтобы прекратить все это.

И спасти стаю Дерека.

-Дерек, - начал Скотт, но тот уже уходил,  чувствуя, что его тело изменяется.

Дымообразный, похожий на призрак Дементор-преследователь меньше влиял на Дерека-волка, возможно потому, что его эмоции в этой форме были приземленными. Чувство вины и стыда было преодолеть сложнее, но инстинкт защиты своей стаи находился глубоко внутри, настолько глубоко, что смерть Лоры или пожар не смогли изменить  его.

Сильнее всего он чувствовал Айзека —  бету, которого он обратил, двигающегося где-то справа. Айзек направлялся в сторону выхода при помощи Скотта, с ними был ослабший Питер. Где-то позади них, около здания, Дерек с удивлением услышал знакомое сердцебиение. Возможно, Скотту помогут.

Стайлз все еще был на складе — Дерек слышал стук его сердца. Оборотень пробирался через груды мусора, следуя этому звуку, становящемуся все более и более беспорядочным. Он чувствовал запах Стайлза, перемешанный с  едким запахом страха. Пульс резко подскочил, когда Дерек прыгнул сквозь туман, запоздало понимая, как страшно он, наверное, выглядел в виде черного волка с горящими красным глазами. Как бы то ни было, он, видимо, выглядел не страшнее, чем все призраки, что привиделись Стайлзу, потому что, после недолгих колебаний, тот зарылся пальцами в мех на шее Дерека.

Дымные призраки все больше раздражали, толпясь вокруг них. Дерек ткнул Стайлза в грудь носом, призывая встать. Стайлз всхлипнул и зажмурился, качая головой и бормоча об огне. Дерек тихо зарычал от бессилия, что, конечно, совершенно не помогало. Тени цеплялись липкими руками за плечи Стайлза. Они пахли гнилью и разложением и... жидкостью для зажигалок. Дерек заскреб лапой по земле: зажигалка, Стайлз уронил зажигалку. Дерек не мог использовать ее в его нынешнем виде, но, если он обернется и сможет контролировать себя, у него  получится. Главное, чтобы он не потерял самообладание.

Стайлз вскрикнул и отшатнулся в шоке, когда мех под его пальцами стал гладкой кожей. Дерек мог чувствовать и слышать его смятение, страх и  возбуждение, но проигнорировал и потянулся за зажигалкой.

Видения напали сразу:  Кейт поплыла к нему, не обращая внимания на струящуюся по шее кровь, ее призрачный смех наполнил воздух. Дерек щелкнул зажигалкой ей в лицо, и она, попятившись, стала растворяться. О! Так вот что Стайлз пытался сказать. Эти штуки —  Дерек по-прежнему не знал, как их назвать, —  нерешительно кружили, не приближаясь к огню. Дерек провел зажигалкой в воздухе, держа ее в левой руке, и привстал на колени, чтобы поднять Стайлза и закинуть его на правое плечо. Дерек был уверен, что, если бы Стайлз был вменяем,  то отпустил бы цветастый комментарий о его наготе.

Яркая вспышка оранжевого пламени мелькнула сбоку, и он повернулся туда, отталкивая обожженное лицо кузины Марии, не обращая внимания на призрачные руки, которые пытались схватить его за лодыжки. Теперь у него был огонь, а Стайлз, хоть и в практически бессознательном состоянии, неосознанно придавал ему сил, просто будучи частью стаи. Стая всегда была важнее всего, тем более для Альфы.

Вскоре Дерек услышал голос Скотта, прорывавшийся сквозь шепот существ-теней.

\- Стайлз! Стайлз! Дерек! О, черт, ты голый!

Боже, Скотт.

-Тогда дай ему штаны и дай нам пройти,- велел ему резкий голос. Лидия Мартин взмахнула факелом, и Скотт отскочил, остерегаясь пламени. Его факел был веткой с какой-то горящей тряпкой на конце, но факел Лидии был настоящий, из резного дерева.

\- Я пойду первым, если вы не возражаете, мисс Мартин,- сказал Дитон, дотронувшись до ее руки, и шагнул вперед с таким же факелом.

Они спокойно прошли в заполненное туманом здание.

\- Стайлз в порядке? - требовательно спросил Скотт, - Идем, они знают, что делать. Ты можешь отпустить Стайлза и, гм, надеть какие-нибудь штаны, - он покраснел.

Дерек последовал за ним туда, где на земле лежали Айзек и Питер. Глаза и рот Питера были закрыты, пульс бился медленно, но ровно. Спит. Айзек взглянул на них, когда они подошли.

\- У меня в рюкзаке есть спортивный костюм, - сказал он. Лейхи выглядел изможденным, но все равно куда лучше, чем когда был внутри здания.

\- Спасибо, - Дерек хмыкнул. Нагота его не беспокоила, но от Скотта шел запах раздражения, а Стайлз в прошлый раз был сконфужен, взволнован, и возмущенно рассказывал об этом случае всем, кому только мог сказать. Дерек аккуратно сгрузил Стайлза на землю и взял рюкзак Айзека. Спортивные штаны, естественно, пахли как Айзек, еще как мужская раздевалка -  форма для лакросса, пот, трава и нотки всей остальной команды, но больше Скоттом и Стайлзом.

Стайлз застонал, и Скотт сразу же опустился возле него на колени.

\- Эй, дружище, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стайлз распахнул глаза.

\- Меня нес голый Дерек? - спросил он.

\- Я думаю, что ты можешь больше не беспокоиться об этом, он уже оделся, - сказал Скотт, его губы подрагивали. Дерек фыркнул.

\- Боже мой, он прямо позади меня?

\- Он надел мои штаны,- сказал Айзек.

\- Боже мой, теперь и Айзек без штанов!- Стайлз завопил и снова крепко зажмурился.

Этот идиотский треп успокаивал. Скотт уже ощутимо пришел в себя, Айзек теперь определенно меньше нервничал и гордился тем, что смог помочь, одолжив штаны своему Альфе. Стайлз, с другой стороны, по-прежнему ощущался нервным комком страха и горя, даже когда он пытался заставить остальных смеяться. Дерек вздохнул.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал он, садясь на землю возле Стайлза.

\- Эм, куда?- осторожно спросил Стайлз, часто моргая. Дерек потянул его к себе на колени, и Стайлз издал громкий пронзительный крик.

-Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?

-Обнимаю тебя, - сухо сказал Дерек, - Так ты почувствуешь себя  лучше.

Айзек ухмыльнулся, а Скотт посмотрел неожиданно серьезно.

\- Схожу, проверю, в порядке ли Лидия и доктор Дитон, - сказал он, вставая, - А вы, ребята, обнимайтесь.

Айзек снова ухмыльнулся и поспешно придвинулся ближе к Дереку. Это было... действительно хорошо, быть так близко с кем-то. Стайлз ерзал до тех пор, пока ему не стало удобно, а Айзек прислонился к его плечу. Они смотрели на успокаивающе сосредоточенных Лидию и Дитона, стоящих вместе со Скоттом рядом со входом в склад и глядящих на то, как пламя пожирает тени внутри.

\- Кого-то еще беспокоит, что тут может появиться мой папа?- спросил Стайлз. Дерек поднял брови. - Я имею в виду пожар, а не наши полуобнаженные групповые обнимашки, - пояснил он.

\- Ты чувствуешь жар?- спросил его Дерек, закатывая глаза. Как ни странно, раздражение, вызванное словами Стайлза,  принесло долгожданное облегчение. - От огня.

\- Хах. Нет.

\- Я не думаю, что кто-то еще сможет увидеть это. Твоя зажигалка, факел Скотта - они были настоящие. Но то, что Дитон вытащил из своего мешка трюков, не настоящий огонь.

\- Я хочу посмотреть поближе,- решил Айзек и поднялся на ноги. Лидия взяла его за руку и указала на что-то, когда он присоединился к ним, ее голос был слишком тихим, чтобы что-то услышать за треском поддельного огня.

\- Он хочет увидеть поближе призраков, которые оживляют худшие воспоминания? - Стайлз вздрогнул. - Я лучше буду смелым подальше оттуда.

\- Ты храбрый, - сказал ему Дерек, - Ты понял, что твоя зажигалка может помочь, просто это был неправильный вид огня. Как бы то ни было, это помогло.

Стайлз скривился. Несмотря на все те разы, когда он объявлял себя потрясающим и удивительным, он не очень хорошо умел принимать комплименты.

\- Когда ты... - начал Стайлз и остановился, взглянув на все еще лежащего неподалеку Питера, - Твой волк куда круче, чем у Питера.

-Правда?- спросил Дерек.

\- Ага. Ты разве этого не знал?

\- Забыл зеркало в других штанах.

Стайлз фыркнул и засмеялся одновременно, издав звук, напоминающий смешное бульканье.

\- Это было довольно банально.

\- Тебе действительно следует иногда слушать _свои_ _собственные_ шутки.

Стайлз снова издал этот звук.

\- Я обиделся, - сказал он, тыкая Дерека в грудь своим длинным пальцем, - За это ты должен быть моей подушкой еще десять минут.

\- Я не возражаю, - сказал Дерек честно.

Несколько неловкое молчание окутало их. Скотт, подсвеченный огнем, принимал разные позы из каратэ. Он казался очень жутким кроликом из теневого театра.

\- Нам нужен какой-нибудь шоколад из Сладкого Королевства,- сказал Стайлз, нарушая молчание, - Панацея от дементоров.

Дерек подтащил поближе рюкзак Айзека.

\- Пахнет так, словно здесь есть сладости.

Он обнял Стайлза, в то время как тот копался в рюкзаке, сморщив нос, когда наткнулся на носок, перебирая клочки бумаги, прежде чем вскрикнул с триумфом.

\- Помнишь их? - спросил он, разворачивая свою конфету и запихивая ее в рот, - В этот раз ты не обязан говорить мне, что у тебя написано, - сказал он с полным ртом шоколада.

Дерек развернул конфету одной рукой. Он не смотрел на обертку. Глупые обещания в прошлый раз попали по больному, он не нуждался в том, чтобы увидеть, что дурацкий фантик скажет ему на этот раз, после того, как его целую ночь мучили призраки его прошлых ошибок. «Забудь о прошлом, неудачник», или, может быть, «Шоколад вылечит разбитое сердце». Нет, не сегодня.

\- У меня чушь,- сказал Стайлз, глядя вниз на блестящий фантик в руках. Дерек посмотрел через его плечо.

 " **Ты можешь быть потрясающим, даже имея  недостатки"**

 Дерек засмеялся.

\- О, мой Бог, это нечестно! Ты смеешься надо мной? - Стайлз завертелся на его коленях, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу. - Объявляю тебе войну!

Война, по мнению Стайлза, очевидно означала атаку щекоткой, и Дерек мог легко его победить. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока на звук их хохота не прибежали Скотт и Айзек, тогда все трое принялись щекотать его. Пока они веселились, атаковавшие их призраки сгорали в огне Дитона и Лидии. Если смех и звучал неуместно среди их горя, то ни один из живых не собирался это осуждать. Дерек был не единственным столкнувшимся с призраками родных, в конце концов.

Он нашел свой фантик, прилипший к ноге, позже в ту же ночь, прежде чем он упал, эмоционально опустошенный и обессиленный, на свою постель.

 " **Повод не нужен. Нужен только момент"**

 

******

 

Через два дня после инцидента с дементорами Дерек, вернувшись на обед в лофт, обнаружил Стайлза, который нагло дрых в его кровати.

У него возникло ощущение, что Стайлз спит в его постели чаще, чем он сам. И когда запах Стайлза начинает выветриваться, тот возвращается, чтобы подремать или почитать на ней, или, в одном памятном случае, превратить ее в пиратский корабль.

Дерек почуял запахи соуса для спагетти и коробок лапши на вынос. Сам Стайлз пах как тренировка по лакроссу, душ после нее (к счастью), антисептик, собаки и духи Лидии. Видимо, он виделся с Дитоном и Лидией. Дерек нахмурился: он не мог понять, для чего Стайлз с ними встречался.

\- Мне жаль, что я украл твою кровать, - пробормотал Стайлз в подушку.

\- Нет, тебе не жаль.

\- Не жаль, - согласился Стайлз. - у тебя действительно удобная кровать. Я просто собирался остаться всего на минутку, но голоса в моей голове сказали, что я могу чувствовать себя как дома. Так что ты будешь делать?

Он, наконец, приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Попросить голоса в твоей голове лучше подбирать тебе одежду? - поднял бровь Дерек.

\- Смейся-смейся, комок шерсти. Фланель подчеркивает мою мужественность.

\- Это тебе Лидия сказала?

\- Нет. Она сказала не заморачиваться. Это было не очень лестно.

Дерек улыбнулся, сворачивая тряпичные сумки для продуктов: ему нравилось складывать их в  идеальные квадраты.

\- У тебя красивая улыбка,- выпалил Стайлз. Дерек застыл. – О мой Бог, я не это хотел сказать.

\- Ты хотел сказать, что у меня отвратительная улыбка? - спросил Дерек, когда его мозг перезагрузился и вернулся в онлайн-режим. Он двинулся в сторону кровати, медленно, словно прогуливаясь, и, в то же время, подкрадываясь. Глаза Стайлза распахивались все больше и больше.

\- Нне-ет,- пискнул он.

Дерек остановился у края кровати, поставив одно колено на матрас. Сердце Стайлза зашлось, наполняя  уши оборотня гулким ритмом,  липкий сладкий запах возбуждения заполнил его нос, но когда глаза Стайлза встретились с его собственными, в его взгляде не было ни сильного страха, ни настолько сильного возбуждения, чтобы не смочь сосредоточиться.

\- Ты в моей постели, - тихо сказал Дерек.

\- И надеюсь, что смогу в ней остаться, - ответил Стайлз.

\- Тогда подвинься и пусти меня.

Когда Стайлз приподнял край одеяла, он был спокоен, но его рука слегка дрожала. Дерек взял ее в свою ладонь и сократил расстояние между ними.

Первый поцелуй был немного неуклюжим, во втором было слишком много зубов, третий был слишком мокрым. Но в четвертый раз все было прекрасно, и Стайлз, наконец, расслабился, полностью отдавшись ему.

 

*****

 

Через час Дерек встал, чтобы приготовить пасту. Его губы припухли, а тело охватила приятная расслабленность. Он улыбался, как дурак, когда его пятка, к которой прилип скользкий клочок фольги, опрокинула его мир. Стайлз подскочил в постели.

\- Дерек? Ты упал?- Он выбрался из кровати и шлепнулся на пол рядом с  Дереком, - Хочешь, я поцелую твою задницу, чтобы не болело?

\- Тебе бы этого хотелось, да? - рассеянно пробормотал Дерек ему в шею, скользя руками по полу. Где этот чертов фантик? О...

 

**"Ты находишься именно там, где и должен быть"**

**Author's Note:**

> * - "Дети из Товарного вагончика" – серия детских книг, написанная американской писательницей Гертрудой Чандлер Уорнер.  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Boxcar_Children


End file.
